Loki x reader
by The-Fandoms-Girl
Summary: Loki x reader one-shot! Enjoy


You look down at the empty notepad you were suppose to fill out, while taking a quick sip of coffee. You placed the cup down in anger.

"Agh! There is nothing to write about here!" You yelled out, earning a few glances from strangers who were walking by.

You were a news reporter, and you were currently in a small city in Germany. You were sent here by your boss to get a thrilling story, and if you succeeded you would get a promotion. The only catch was, if you didn't get a story you would be fired, so that's pretty much why you're freaking out.

"I am so getting fired. The deadline is tomorrow. How am I suppose to find a thrilling story by then?!" You said placing a hand on you head, rubbing your temples slowly. You slammed your head against the small table, over and over again.

You got up from the table, and headed to the outer area of the small cafe you were in. You decided it would be best to at least enjoy the scenery of Germany.

You placed your thin jacket on, and proceeded to walk around. You looked around, and observed every detail of the beautiful city. It was late at night, which made the lights make the city seem to glow itself.

"Man, if I were a photographer this would be way easier." You said to no one, but yourself.

"AHH!" You put on a confused look, as you heard screaming from not to far from where you were standing. You looked around for the origination of the sound, until not soon after, you heard many other screams. Your eyes lit up.

"This could be the story I need!" You said as you ran towards where the screaming was coming from. You kept running until you found a large group of people running out of a very fancy building.

You slowly walked closer avoiding anyone who was attempting to run you over to get away from the building. You decided it would be best to hide behind a large statue, so you could watch from a close distance, but be safe at the same time.

You widened your eyes, as you watched a man change his appearance as soon as he walked out the door of the building. From what you could see, he changes into some strange green/gold armour, and his hair was raven black. He was also holding a really weird stuff. Another thing, he was cute.

You stayed still as you watched helplessly, as the crowd of people cowered away. **Boom!**

You covered your mouth as he shot a police car that was heading toward the area, flip entirely upside down

.

"What the hell!?" You said silently to yourself.

"Kneel before me." You heard him say, as clones of him started to appear around the crowd of innocent civilians until they were trapped.

He stood in front of them, and slammed his staff on the ground.

"I said KNEEL!" He yelled, loud enough that it made you cringe. You tried to hide yourself as well, as you could. You knew you were risking your life by staying there, but something in you told you to stay.

You frowned as you watched all the citizens to helplessly kneel down immediately.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave sobnigation. The bright lure of freedom, diminishes your life joy, in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." You felt a shiver run down your back, as he turned to look directly where you were hiding. You quickly shoved yourself back completely behind the statue.

"Not to men like you." You eyes widened as you heard the sound of a man. You took a quick peek, around the statue, and saw that there was a aged man brave enough to stand against the other.

"There are no men like me." He replied.

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elders people, let him be an example." He said grinning as he charged up his spear thing. (IDK :3)

"Oh, I am so going to regret this." You said as you pushed the man out of the way before the blue beam of light hit him.

You, and the man groaned as you both hit the floor. "Are you okay?" You asked concerned for the man. He nodded. You looked toward the other man who had a shocked look on his face. At this point everyone in the crowd turned to look at you.

"Who are you?" He asked in an angry tone, while pulling you up to your feet. When you finally caught your balance, you were meet with his green eyes.

"Wow." You said shocked, mesmerized by his eyes. He gave you a glare, and teleported both of you to the front of the crowd.

"I asked you a question. Answer me." He said with venom in his voice.

"Um...names (Y/n)." You said awkwardly, as you took a step back from him.

"Why aren't you a foolish one (Y/n). You should've stayed in hiding." He said giving you a smirk.

You stayed silent as, he walked closer to you.

"Although, I would most likely kill anyone who defies me, I would not want to waste a beauty like you." You blushed at his comment? You think it was a comment. Although you were scared out of you mind to the fact that he could kill you at any moment you stood your ground.

"I do need a queen to rule next to me. How would you like to fill the role." You looked at him with a confused face. He took you by the arms roughly, and whispered something in your ear.

"You would make a fine wife as well~" You quickly got out of his grip.

"No way! You just tried to kill someone!" You yelled at him. He frowned, and shook his head.

"Such a shame. Now, I have to destroy one of the only things that is beautiful on this wretched planet." He said aiming his spear at you, and charging it up. You let out a gasp, and widened your eyes.

You heard the beam shoot, and collide with metal. You stood with your mouth agape at Captain America, who was standing right in front of you.

"You know the last time I saw someone standing above everyone else in Germany, we ended up disagreeing." The Captain said as he walked toward the man who was flat on the ground.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." So, that's what his name was, you thought, as you watched a jet fly above the crowd.

After what seemed like a long battle, and after Iron man joined in, Loki finally surrendered.

He quickly changed, into his normal clothes, and was taken away.

While they walked him by you, he leaned closer to you. "Good-bye for now, my queen."

You stood there. What the hell was all that about!

"Well, at least I have a story to write about."


End file.
